Insanity
Insanity is a fanfic by Japanlover86 Summary The submarine is stuck underwater, Ri Dae-Jung, the male members of the Union of Koreans, and Dennis Cap of the Air Force have to face starvation or insanity. This story includes an interaction between Ri Dae-Jung/OC (Marigold) Chapter 1: Meet Marigold A submarine was seen, it was stuck at the bottom of the sea Inside, there was a North Korean boy, he went to the room inside the ship " (I have some news, were stuck, no food for two weeks, I don't know how long we are gonna be stuck here for)" Ri Dae-Jung said, strangely calm " (Were probably gonna die)" Toshio said, in a very calm monotone voice " (S***!)" One of the Union of Korean members yelled " (Yong-il, calm the f*** down)" said Ri Dae-Jung Then Ri Dae-Jung went into his office, still sorting his lapel pins, his stomach growled, the 11-year old lost 3 pounds his usual weight, the North Korean gave a small sigh, he got up and looked through the window, the hunger gnawed at him He then put on some music, then he felt heaviness down below, he needed to pee he was like this for at least 2 weeks, he thought he must of been Superman for holding his urine in for a long period of time. " (Oh s***!)" The boy said, he looked at the bucket, he gulped, he had no other choice, he then urinated in the bucket, now that was over Later that day, it was night and he couldn't sleep " (I can't sleep, the growling will keep me up!)" Ri Dae-Jung said as he walked, the hunger gnawed at him more. " (Leader Ri Dae-Jung!)" Jong-un, or Yuyu, yelled, he went up to him " (Yes, Soldier?)" Ri Dae-Jung said " (We're being saved!)" He said " (I'll get dressed)" he said Ri Dae-Jung later retreated to his office, then got his uniform and put it on, he then got his weaponry, his stomach growled again, his thoughts were now filled with the thought of ingesting something for the first time in 2 weeks. When he went out of the submarine, he noticed a cheerful-looking girl, she appeared to be the same age as Ri Dae-Jung "Hello!" She said, cheerfully Ri Dae-Jung looked at her "I noticed your submarine, so I bought it up to surface." She said to the Korean boy "Are you hungry?" The boy looked blankly at her, A growl came from the offended organ, then he put one hand on his stomach " (Yes)" he rnodded "South Korean?" She asked " (No, North Korean)" he replied "North Korea? Isn't that the country---" she asked " (Yes)" he replied "Marigold!" A woman shouted and ran up to the girl "Mom!" Marigold shouted "What are you doing?" Marigold's mom said "I found this submarine and pulled it up to surface." She said "Is that boy, from DPRK?" She looked frightened "Yes, he is." Marigold said "NO FOOD FOR HIM!" She yelled at the North Korean, another growl came from the offended organ, he then clutched his stomach in hunger "Mom, he's emaciated and starving, He's been starving since...." " (2 weeks)" he said "2 weeks?" Marigold said He then nodded "He's not having any!" Marigold's mom argued back Ri Dae-Jung then got up and called his peers over, they went into a restaurant and ate, then they went out "Still hungry?" She asked " (Found a sushi restaurant, thank you)" he said as the team bowed "Do you want to stay here, my dad's a mechanic. He would fix your submarine!" She said They nodded and went into the large house. Chapter 2 At night, Ri Dae-Jung took off his coat and the baggy tanktop underneath, revealing his scar. " (Your mom's such a b****)" He said. "What's that?" Marigold said as she pointed at Ri Dae-Jung's scarred abdomen. " (Scar, some f***er stabbed me with a knife)" He said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86